Four Tall Tales of Everwood
by Kaia Mariacle
Summary: Four different worlds, four different people, and four different things that never happened.


Four Tall Tales of Everwood

Author: Kaia Mariacle

Disclaimer: Not mine.

Rating: R -for language

Summary: Four different worlds, four different people, and four different things that never happened.

Author's Notes: I've read so many Smallville 'things that never happened'- all of which were excellent- so I decided to write one for Everwood. It's not even half as good as most of them, but I like it. I hope you do too.

Warnings: There be het'ing in this fic. Savvy?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I. She died thus

He listened to the shouts coming from his parents's bedroom.. 

"Ephram......." His little sister wrapped a shaking hand around his arm, clutching him tightly. "I don't know where my hat is." 

He managed a small smile, and moved towards a box in the corner of the room. "I think dad might have put it in here," he answered. "Don't worry, I'll find it before we leave." 

"Thanks, Ephram," she whispered as she scuffled out of the room. 

The shouts grew louder as his parents moved from their bedroom, into the living room. They didn't notice him standing in the corner.

"Dammit, Julia," His father cried. "You swore you wouldn't let us down this time." 

"This is my chance, Andy, my only chance!" His mother said harshly. "If you could just wait a few more months, maybe then I could find a way-"

"No." His father shook his head slowly, looking away. "We're leaving." 

"Andy-"

"NO!" He shouted. "You either come with us, or you stay here."

His mother laughed bitterly. "Is that an ultimatum?" She said mockingly. "If you're asking me to choose between my life's dream, and some no-name town in backwood Colorado-"

"That's exactly what I'm asking you to do." 

She shook her head, "Then you know my answer." 

"Yes," his father whispered sadly. "I do, but the kids...they won't understand." 

His mother glanced away, 

Resentment bubbled forth, along with the desperate need for her to say something, to tell his father she'd finally give up her dream. He wanted her to hug his father close, and whisper that she'd come with them. 

But the only thing he saw was resignation. 

Her career was much more important than her family, after all. 

"I HATE YOU!"

His parents jumped as he flew out of the corner, screaming. 

"You're not my mother!" Ephram raged.

He rushed at his mother, his father grasping him from behind. She stared at him, shaken. She reached out, pulling back quickly when he turned his head to stare at the floor. 

"Ephram, baby-"

"No, I hate you!" he whispered. "You're nothing!" 

"Ephram, it's alright...it's okay." His father rubbed his back, trying to soothe him. Ephram leaned back, into the comforting arms of his father, and tried to blink back the tears he could feel coming.

His mother placed a gentle hand on his cheek, and he flinched. "Ephram, you know I love you."

Ephram shook his head, and burrowed into his father's arms. He started sobbing when he heard the door slam shut moments later. 

"Ephram, it'll be okay....everything will be okay." his father pulled away, and stared down at him. "You'll love Everwood." 

He wiped his eyes, and frowned. "I don't want to leave New York." Sighing, he looked up at his father. "All my friends, Mr. Grady, everyone is here.

His father managed a smile. "I hear there's a great piano teacher in Denver, we'll see if we can get to him to come out and continue your lessons." He answered, clucking his son under the chin. "And I know you'll make a lot of new friends, remember - Bright lives in Everwood." 

Ephram nodded, managing a small smile. 

His father kissed the top of his head. "And so do Colin, and your grandparents." 

He brightened momentarily at the mention of Colin, as his father pulled him close, leaned down. "And Ephram, your mother will visit-"

"I don't care." He muttered.

"You will." His father whispered. "Maybe someday..."

He clutched his father like a life-line, and shook his head again. 

"No, I only need you, Dad." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

II. Love Comes in Many Forms

"Hey, sweetie!" "Whoo-hoo, shake that ass!" "Nice tits!" 

Eva Brown rolled her eyes, and ignored the catcalls. She pulled on her headphones, and made her way into the school. 

***

"Class, this is Eva brown." The teacher smiled warmly at Eva, and made some sort of gesture. 

Eva raised her eyebrows, and crossed her arms. "Yes?"

The class erupted into laughter.

The teacher's warm smile disappeared, and a frown appeared. "I'd like you tell the students something about yourself." 

She sighed, and glanced around the room; noted all the vapid faces staring back. 

"I hate math." She said, and the class erupted into laughter again at the appalled look on the teacher's face.

Eva looked at the teacher, "Are we done?" 

The teacher nodded sharply, and pointed to a seat in the back. 

Eva rolled her eyes again, but moved to the back of the class. She threw her bag on the floor, and plopped down in the uncomfortable desk/chair contraption. 

She stared at the back of the perfectly straight, shimmering blonde head in front of her.

And rolled her eyes. Again. 

***~***

The bell rang loudly. 

Zippers and the cluttering of students scrambling, so they could get the "good" seats at lunch, sounded quickly after.

Eva was slow as she pulled her headphones out of the front pocket of her bag, and slid them around her neck. The rest of the class filed out of the room as she stood.

"Ms. Brown, is their a problem?" 

Eva frowned, and shook her head, angry that the teacher had interrupted her moment of zen. She stalked out of the room, blowing past the teacher.

Screw this, she thought. I don't need to fuckin' attend class in this backwater town. So intent on exiting the school, she didn't notice the boy standing in front of her.

They collided, falling, arms and legs tangled on the cold floor.

She drew in a deep breath, closed her eyes, then opened them slowly as she stared into a dark, amused gaze.. 

Jade eyes. Beautiful and laughing.

"Hello." The boy smiled brightly, tilting his head.

She blushed, "Um, hey." 

"You must be the new girl," He said, moving so that his head rested on his arms. Very muscular arms, she noted.

Eva nodded slowly.

"Well, new girl." He grinned. "It's nice to meet you." 

"Ev..Eva." She cringed at the stutter in her voice. "Um, Eva Brown, actually, and you are...."

"Colin Hart." 

"Oh, that's a great-"

"COLIN!" 

They both turned at the shrill scream, and Eva bolted up when she saw a blonde, the same one that had been glaring at her earlier in class, scowling at them.

Colin stood up slowly, handing Eva her backpack. "It looks like I've gotta go." He rolled his eyes. "Attila calls." 

She nodded, smiling at him, and blushing again. "See ya around." 

"Yeah." He grinned. 

"Colin Hart, if you don't get your butt over here-"

"Chill, Amy," he called over his shoulder. "I'll be right there." He turned back to Eva, and reached out, brushing a piece of lint from her shoulder.

"It was nice meeting you, Eva." 

"Um, you too, Colin."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

III. That Unrequited Love Thang

Delia noticed the mess of splattered paint covering the kitchen table, the moment she walked in. Small, mangled handprints, and splashes of bright color marred the once pristine tabletop.

"EPHRAM!" 

She sighed as her little brother looked over at her, smiling sheepishly. 

"Sorry, Dels." He shouted. "We didn't mean to do it!" His eyes twinkled mischievously, and he nudged his friends. "Right guys?"

Colin Hart and Amy Abbott nodded frantically, offering their teenage babysitter identical visages of innocence. 

"Yeah, Delia, we really didn't mean to." 

They stared at her, and faced with three angelic expressions, Delia couldn't find it in herself to reprimand them.

Anyway, her Dad would be home soon, and he was the one who dealt out punishments. 

But she did have to clean up the mess, and the three children under her care had wandered off into the living room, leaving her on her own.

Sighing, she found a clean rag, and started scrubbing.

She was in the middle of throwing away the cans of finger-paint, when the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!" Her brother screamed from the other room, before she even had a chance to wipe her hands. She rolled her eyes for the third time that day, and went back to cleaning.

So caught up in removing any trace of paint, she almost didn't hear her brother's excited yelp when he answered the door. 

"BRIGHT!"

Bright?

She glanced up at the clock quickly, and noticed that it was time for Amy and Colin to leave. Which meant that Bright Abbot, best friend, and secret love of her life, was standing in the living room; while she stood in the kitchen, in old sweats, and no make-up.

Not that he hadn't seen her in much worse conditions before.

"Delia?" 

His voice sounded behind her, and she winced before turning around, and smiling widely at him.

"Hey, Bright." She waved the rag in greeting. "Come to pick up the demons?" 

He chuckled, and moved to lean against the counter. "Yeah," He gave her an amused glance. "Looks like they caused you a bit of trouble."

She snorted, "A bit?" She gestured to the trash, "They decided that the kitchen needed a new look."

"Looks like you've decided on a new look too." 

"Huh? What?"

He moved closer, and she tensed as he cupped her cheek. His eyes are so blue, she thought. So beautifully blue.

And so was his hand when he held it out in front of her. 

"Hmmm," she breathed out, giving him a mock-frown. "Well, blue has always been a favorite color of mine." 

"Mine too, I just prefer it when it's not Color Fantastic Cadet blue," he said, grinning. 

She burst into laughter. "I never knew you were a connoisseur of color, Bright," she responded as the laughter subsided. "Anyway, let me just get the demon's stuff, and you can head home to pick out some killer movies for tonight.

He looked away, and mumbled something.

"What?" She said. "Speak up, Abbott."

"I said," He repeated. "That I can't go out tonight. Kayla wants to do something." 

"Oh." 

"Dels, I can just tell her-"

"No, it's okay." Delia murmured, avoiding his eyes. "She's your girlfriend, and I know how important she is to you." 

"Dels, you know that-"

"DELIA!" Ephram skidded into the kitchen, Amy and Colin hot on his heels.

Delia ignored Bright's searching gaze, and smiled down at her brother. "What's up, E?"

"We were playing married, and Colin said he wanted to marry me, and not Amy. And then she said we couldn't do that," he pouted, and crossed his arms. "Because we're boys, and it's not allowed." 

"And because it's dumb and gross!" Amy added angrily.

Delia frowned at the young blonde. "Amy, that's not a very nice thing to say."

"But it is gross!" Amy shouted, looking to her brother for help. "Right, Bright?"

He flinched, and Delia could see his sister had startled him, "Amy-"

"No, it's not dumb or gross," Delia said quietly. "Just because they're both boys, doesn't mean there's anything wrong with them getting married." 

"Ha!" Ephram glared at Amy. "See, I told you so!" He grinned at his sister, and grabbed Colin's hand. "Let's go get married, Colin!" He tugged the quiet boy out of the room, and bopped Amy on the head as they ran past her. 

"Ephram Brown, you're so stupid!" She shouted, running after them.

The kitchen once again filled with tension as Delia and Bright were left alone. 

"Listen, Dels," Bright started, moving towards her. "I know that we have movie night every Friday, but-"

"It's okay, Bright." She gave him a small smile, masking her pain. "Just let me go get those bags, and you can head out, and prep for your date." She glanced over at him. "It takes you what? Two hours to get your hair done." 

She snickered at his outrage, and moved just slow enough for him to catch her sides, tumbling them both to the floor. 

His hands grasped her armpits, and he started tickling her mercilessly.

"Take it back, Brown!" 

They were both laughing wildy, caught up in a moment of childish delight.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

IV. Here Comes the Bride

"You ever think we'd end up here?"

He took a sip of his beer, and looked over at his sister. She had that bemused look in her eyes. The one he'd seen so many times over the past few years.

He shook his head. "No, I never even imagined."

"I remember when-"

"Can I have your attention please?" A boisterous voice interrupted. 

The siblings looked over at the dance floor. At the two standing in the middle, and they sighed in unison.

"It's that time folks," The voice continued. "Will everyone gather 'round for the first dance, please."

Bright stared at his sister, and the both burst into laughter.

"So, brother dear," Amy said, standing. "Would you care to join the circle with me?" 

He grinned up at her, and took her hand. "I'd be happy to."

They walked over to the circle of Everwoodian's, and watched the newly married couple position themselves for their very first dance.

"Ladies and Gentlemen," The boisterous voice announced loudly. "May I present to you, Dr. and er...Dr. Andy and Harold Brown!" 

Amy and Bright grinned in amusement at their father's outraged expression. They watched as Dr. Brown crossed his arms, and glared at his husband as the outraged man stalked up to the Reverend and Rabbi.

They watched as their father whispered angrily at both men, and as he nodded seconds later, moving back to the dance floor, and taking his husband in his arms.

"Hello," The Rabbi tapped on his microphone. "We'd like to try that again." he handed the microphone over to the Reverend, and let him continue. 

"Once more, ladies and gentlemen." The Reverend repeated. "May I present Dr. and Dr. Andy and Harold ABBOTT-Brown." 

"WAIT!" 

Amy and Bright turned, along with the crowd around them, and all present laughed at the stricken faces of Ephram Brown and Colin Hart.

Everyone watched as the two scrambled over to where a piano had been set up, both sliding onto the bench. 

Bright chuckled as Ephram cracked his fingers, shouting that they could commence with the dance, because his magical fingers were finally in the building.

The beautiful music that filled the room quieted everyone, as the grooms finally started their dance. They sighed at the soft voice that soon followed.

Andy and Harold danced to the perfect harmony of Ephram's music, and Colin's sound, as Amy and Bright watched.

"They make a beautiful couple," Bright heard Amy sigh. 

He grimaced, "Dr. Brown and Dad? That's really disturbing, Amy."

She shook her head, and giggled. "Not them, you idiot." 

"Then who?"

She leaned her head on his shoulder, and gestured at the piano. "Them."

He stared at Ephram and Colin, and sighed.

"Yeah, they do."

~Finis~


End file.
